


心意

by JuttaDietz



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 06:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20326594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuttaDietz/pseuds/JuttaDietz





	心意

Clark离开有五个小时了，而Steve短暂的休假只剩下了27个小时。在他刚把做好的三明治端上桌的时候，Clark的表情就变得严肃起来，但他没有感觉到任何的异常，就连血清加强之后的听觉也没有发现什么。“我一会儿就回来。”至少小记者是这么告诉他的。不插手，Steve记得这个，正义联盟的人好像都不太喜欢外人的援助，包括Clark，他们谈过这一点了。所以，他能做的，仅仅是等他回来而已。

他的家里没有沙袋，Steve只能拿着打印机里剩下的空白纸张画着他的肖像，不得不说，Clark笑起来很好看，即便是在画里。  
时针落在六的时候，电子时钟紧接着开始报时。太阳落山就连反光的玻璃都被染成了红色，像什么呢？在发呆的时候Steve甚至想起了他那件红色的披风。只剩下24个小时，然后他就要回到神盾局，回去纽约继续做美国队长，而美国队长决不被允许被...这样的感情牵绊，Steve想的是，他们的时间不多了。

两张画，一张是小记者Clark，一张是忙着拯救世界的Superman，而他已经盯着它们看了十分钟，有什么不同吗？说实话，Steve从来没好好地看过这个男人，难免一起任务的时候总是紧迫至极，而这种事情甚至只发生了两次，他们一起执行任务的机会。超人从不在任务结束后的交接时间里停留太久，唯一一次，Clark冲他笑了笑——那是世界上最甜的笑容，他想。  
至少，他没见过比那更好看的。

说实话，有时候Steve自己都不明白这种感情从何而来，就只是，在闲暇时候他很想见到这个男人，见到Clark，也许只是聊聊天，谈谈最近的任务也好。他来过大都会几次，在Fury难得给他一天，或者两天假期的时候，迫不及待想要见到他，仅此而已——尽管大多数时候他总是只能和他待上几分钟。

Steve现在在Clark床上躺着，房间里还有他的味道。他闭上眼，甚至能想象到他们是怎么接吻的，尽管回归现代后他曾经被Nat说过吻技太差，而那之后也再没机会亲吻过谁。更糟糕的是，Steve发现他硬了，他很少会有这样的生理反应，即便是晨勃或者一些刻意谄媚献好的姑娘用屁股去蹭他裤裆的时候也不会有什么反应，不会想做爱。  
但现在，他抓着Clark刚烘干的披风，像个变态一样用它握着胯间硬挺的性器，那甚至让他一抖，是快感还是期待和愉悦？Steve分不清它们，但他闭上了眼，这一次他想跟从欲望的指引，去做一些本不该做的事。就好像那个跟着手一起活动抚慰可怜阴茎的是他肖想的男人身体一样，他想要他，想得到Clark，像每一个因为爱情而结合的情侣那样做爱。

前液润湿了披风，上面化出了个明显的水痕，Steve绷紧了下腹 ，欲望亟待发泄却不得不骤然停下。Clark推门进来把他吓了一跳，僵下动作不知道该怎么去解释发生的这一切，只能下意识地用布料遮挡住下身的赤裸。  
事实上，Clark的听觉比Steve想象的要更敏感，早在踏上这条街道的时候他就听见Steve在做什么了，诱人的喘息甚至让他在买甜品的时候就硬了起来。美国队长在他的床上自慰？那听上去不可思议。

Steve只是看着他，勉强平复下呼吸，乱成浆糊的大脑彻底失去思考能力。尽管Clark也没有给他什么用来思考的空间。他吻了上去，亲吻上那张红润的唇瓣，甚至含上那个因为不安而一直在舔舐下唇的舌头，老天，他尝起来是甜的。  
他愣住了。  
随即伸手扣上后脑将那个吻加深，用着那个拙劣的吻技回应着，牙齿偶尔磕碰在这种时候实在算不上什么，他抚摸上Clark的后背，找到制服的隐藏式拉链拽下来，和他的一样，在背后，能够一次性从脖颈到屁股，Tony曾经开玩笑地说过这样的设计有些色情。好吧，他承认，的确很色情。

更让Steve更惊讶的是，在他面前的男人和他有着同样的坚挺，并且没有排斥这样的触碰。像是雄性本能的征服欲被点燃了似的，他把Clark压在了身下，不再试探，不再温柔，Steve在他身上留下痕迹，亲吻从脖颈顺着胸口一直落在下腹，吻痕从粉色慢慢地变红，他被Clark的味道吸引着，张嘴含上了男人的龟头，咸腥味道在嘴里扩散开来。他从没做过这种事，也从来没见过，本能地就开始活动舌头去舔舐顶端，舌尖扫过马眼舔去那些因为兴奋而溢出来的前液，然后慢慢地吞下更多。  
Clark的性器很大，或许因为他来自外星本就易于常人，即便血清带来的身体机能增长也难以避免顶端插进喉咙里的咽反射。他强忍着那样不适的感觉做口活，笨拙活动头部吞吐着，让柱身上沾满了唾液，然后抬头，又向下舔舐些，舌尖顶上更隐私的部位，那儿尝起来有些不同，似乎有点甜，让他有些迫不及待想舔进更深的地方。Steve抚摸着男人紧绷的腿根试图让他放松下来，事实证明这有些用处。

舌头带来的扩张毕竟不够，当Steve抬起头之后便顶上了他的后穴，但这让Clark难得地感觉到了一丝疼痛，他的东西有些过于大了。龟头在润滑并不足够的时候撑开男人紧致的肉穴，Steve想，这或许是Clark的第一次，里面实在是太热了，又热又紧，让他在进入的瞬间就又硬了不少，现在上面甚至可以看到暴露的青筋。  
Clark只觉得异物填满身后的感觉有些难受，下意识收缩后穴去夹紧或者排斥它，但那东西的主人却执着地越发向里顶进，半根，整根直到全部没入，他能感觉到Steve的耻毛在会阴上磨蹭，他看着那个正用真诚目光看向他的男人，不适感觉慢慢褪去，同样硬挺的性器在Steve开始顶弄的时候跳动拍打在小腹，Clark分开双腿夹在他的腰侧，脚跟抵在臀上好让他可以进入更深。

这几乎可以算得上是Steve的第一次，不够成熟的技巧让他在里面只能算是胡乱顶撞，但好在这样能够照顾到内壁的每一处，Clark仍旧舒服得蜷起脚趾，低浅的呻吟从齿缝泄出，他不想克制欲望，美国队长带给他的不仅仅是快感，他搂上Steve的脖颈施力将他带下来，仰头亲吻上那张同样在喘息的嘴，探舌顶开齿关舔舐进内里，唇瓣贴合掠夺着呼吸和唾液。偶然顶上一处，Clark猛地绷紧了腰腹腿根也跟着夹紧了他的侧腰，或许舒服的地方是这儿，他像是才意识到这件事似的停顿下动作，半秒之后所有的操干动作都集中在那点上。  
很舒服，Clark知道这一点，但这未免也太多了，他夹得很紧，甚至比刚被进入的时候还要紧。快感侵袭全身让他没有余力再去思考别的，紧缩的肠肉被Steve一下下地顶开，进入深处后又整根抽出，碾压过敏感点又再次重复动作，像是要把他彻底操开一样。

“Steve...哈、轻点，嗯啊…你快要顶坏我了。”  
Clark说出了在情爱过程中的第一句话，不知道是夸奖还是求饶，但Steve只听见了他的呻吟，本能的占有欲让他侧头去亲吻上男人的脖颈，张嘴，闭合齿关去啃咬留下痕迹，然后用空闲下来的一只手去搂上他的腰控制被顶撞和活动的身体。  
他要得到他。  
Steve的额上渗出薄汗，运动的确是一件消耗体力的事情，但他乐此不疲，直到欲望的顶峰也不肯发泄，难得的，他在贪恋这种感觉。而Clark的性器也同样的红肿不堪，仅仅是因为被操干就泛起好看的红色，只要再多一点触碰，说不定就能全部交代。

但谁也没有射精，谁都不想从这短暂的情欲泥沼里挣脱出来。贴近的身体随着抽插动作互相摩擦着，Steve的小腹贴在他的性器上磨蹭，这让Clark觉得有些难耐，很显然的是另一个人没有察觉到这一点，但随着肉穴抽搐一般地收紧动作，他操干的速度也紧接着一再加快。  
“Clark..嗯、Clark..”  
Steve这么呢喃着他的名字，比任何一次都要用力的顶撞让他觉得好像真的要被顶穿了一般。  
紧接着没能及时退出的性器连带着精液一起重新顶回内里，Steve射了进去。带着半分压抑，Clark并没有多少用来思考的时间，他也射了出来，白色浊液弄脏了两个人的小腹，甚至胸口。

Steve从他体内退出，高潮余韵褪去愧疚开始蔓延，他转去浴室打湿了毛巾重新回到床上给Clark擦拭着身体，连同腿根沾染上的精液一起清理。

然后和他一起躺着。  
剩下的20个小时，也许就这么安静的躺着也不错。  
至少，他们知道彼此的心意了。


End file.
